


Just a prompt from today's dream

by AriaTheCupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And I was watching SG's Season 6 Finale, Be free to use it if it inspires you., Essentially they pulled a Korra on us, F/F, I just had a very vivid dream, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaTheCupcake/pseuds/AriaTheCupcake
Summary: To be honest this is not a work...just yet It's just an Idea that I might develop along the week and anybody is free to take it as a prompt if you can imagine it but It came from a dream I had today, a very real one in which I was watching S6 season Finale Youtube reaction (You probably know who if Adam rings a bell) And I freaked out because1-When did S6 end? (PS don't freak out it hasn't even started but I didn't know that in my dream)So I had to watch the Finale on my own. In my dream. And it was Amazing. I'm in love with Katie Mcgrath. Bye.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just a prompt from today's dream

So here is the dream, I can remember it vaguely and can recall some important phrases but not too much now because I had to have breakfast otherwise I'm very grumpy in the morning.

1-It started with Kara having a private conversation with Eliza in a dinner about some sort of upcoming threat and Lena is once again, not aware of it because Kara is being al secretive in order to protect her, because apparently she is the most vulnerable to "IT" in the Super-gang along with Alex due to them being human. But Alex of course knows it and insists that having Lena in on it would be most beneficial.

2-Eliza catches up on her behavior and kind of points it out in a very subtle way.  
"Kara, everybody is at risk here. Sure Lena is human but so is Alex and that doesn't make them any less valuable either. On the contrary they are both very capable, strong women I believe they are old enough to be able to make their own decisions. I am working with you, Alex is already on site. If Lena-"

"But that's the thing its not about "IF" she gets involved! The moment I let Lena know she WILL be involved as well I just know it!"  
"Then let her in on it...Sweetie what-"  
"I can't"

3-Can't quite remember what happens next just that Lena is on the same dinner afterwards, says hi to Kara and Eliza then goes her merry way to order something to eat, Eliza notices how easy kind of smitten Kara is when in Lena's vicinity then goes all cryptic "I think I understand now. You should tell her"  
"Eliza...I told you I can't. It's too dangerous"  
"It is dangerous indeed-"  
"Now you understand?"  
"I do. But you should also tell her she should join forces with us"  
"What-?"  
"Think about it sweetheart, why is it so important for Lena to not be involved?"  
"It's dangerous...she is my best frie-"  
"And I'm your Earth mother so what?"  
"I-I"  
"Just think about it, Kara. Now If you'd excuse me. Alex, YOUR SISTER who is very much involved is alone going through unfamiliar data and she would DEFINETLY need an extra pair of scientific eyes."

4- I HAVE ZERO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED NEXT JUST THAT THERE WERE SO MANY MEANINGFUL STARES BETWEEN KARA AND LENA that if you are HARDCORE Supercorp shipper you'd be jealous of being able to see what I saw in my vivid dream.

Adam was freaking out I was freaking out and I'm going to end it on a "THE CW pulled a Korra on us" If you know what I mean great. if not: In my dream They made Supercorp Cannon just at the very end of the show in a kind of concealed way. Like not completely showing it but definitely there was an almost kiss and it upsets me that my dreamworld couldn't even make it a good Cannon.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: Katie Mcgrath looked gorgeous in my dream like it's not fair I'm obssessed.  
> Might develop this story to see where it goes but not right now because...work, if someone wishes to take it from there also be welcome my dream is for everyone T_T


End file.
